Scouting
by Soyna
Summary: Genesis, Tseng and Sephiroth go on a simple scouting mission in a mountain town on the edge of Wutaii. Of course, there is nothing simple when it comes to ShinRa and nothing simple when it comes to Sephiroth. Angst. Pairings with OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** don't own, borrowing for my own amusement

**Warnings:** Adult themes. Angst, throughout the tale. Major (or, er, General) flirting and talking about sexual situations.

**Pairings: **Sephiroth x oc, Genesis x oc....

**Summary**: Genesis, Tseng and Sephiroth go on a simple scouting mission on the edge of Wutaii. Of course, there is nothing simple when it comes to ShinRa.

**Time:**~ 2 years before Advent Children… During the Wutai War ~

* * *

…**. Scouting…**

* * *

"So."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to tell me why you are suddenly joining me on MY mission?" Genesis said. "This is supposed to be MY first mission as a First Class. I do not need a babysitter!" He scowled at Sephiroth who sighed heavily and shook his head with a smile.

"You did not hear?" It was Angeal that spoke as he seated himself on the couch opposite of Sephiroth. Genesis stood in between the two and glared at them both. They were in the SOLDIER lounge, Room A, which they had to themselves. This room had always been there to use, but the other SOLDIERS always thought that they were on the same level or wanted additional friendship. They usually found out in a hurry that they were not welcome in the corner of the lounge and it was usually Genesis that made sure that they understood that were not welcome. The only person extra that was allowed was the waitress that would bring them food and drink.

That's it.

And it was going to stay that way.

They didn't want to be swarmed when they were supposed to be winding down at the end of the day.

"Hear what?" He huffed. He hated when he didn't know information and it seemed amusing information from the smile on Angeal's face and the sigh that escaped Sephiroth.

"You don't need to be spreading any more rumours now, Angeal," Sephiroth said in his usual cold manner but there was a smile on his face.

"What did you do?" Genesis said and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh, he was just standing there," Angeal chuckled lightly. Genesis looked at him with a confused look at then he looked over to Sephiroth.

He watched as Sephiroth leaned his head back and sighed. "She offered," he simply said.

Genesis rolled his eyes. He understood now. "Yet another fan-girl issue? You know, you can just walk away from them when they offer to blow you," he scowled and sat on the couch next to Sephiroth. "You got caught?"

Angeal made a strange sound under his hand and then said, "With his pants down." Angeal chuckle grew louder at his own weird sense of humour.

Sephiroth frowned. "I seem to remember you giving me a speech about how dishonourable my actions were towards women and now you are chuckling about it." He straightened his back and flicked his hair angrily over one shoulder.

Angeal was still smiling. "Hell, it wasn't me that got caught with a fan-girl attached to me groin in the broom closet."

Genesis smirked. "Broom closet? Couldn't you at least take her to your room before you let them _worship_ you?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "I had a meeting that I would have been late for and I did not want her in my room." He looked over his shoulder as the waitress came in and delivered their regular drinks asked them if they wanted anything different than what they usually ordered. They all said no, and she went back into the main part of the lounge.

Angeal shook his head. "Poor girl will never live it down."

"She never finished," Sephiroth frowned. "It was a very frustrating day."

Genesis laughed and looked at his silver haired friend. "You should know better than to play with your fan-girls like that. How many close calls have you had?" Genesis remembered the many occasions that he would see the fan-girl aftermath. There was the walking into Sephiroth room and seeing three women sprawled on the bed sleeping, while Sephiroth dressed and ready to go for the day; like it was nothing out of the ordinary to have three exhausted naked women lying in your bed. It was more than a couple of times that strange women were snuck out of his room in the morning. He knew about a few seedier encounters, where he had been offered to be _worshipped_by over eager fan-girls that dreamed about bedding the elite SOLIDER Sephiroth. He knew of quite a few that were a lot of seedier than getting a BJ in a broom closet.

The man could be a sleaze when it came to his women and had no problems using them for his advantage.

"More than you will ever have," Sephiorth said smoothly and reached to grab the drink that the waitress had placed in front of him.

Genesis scowled at that comment. "I have my share of fans already, I will have you know!"

Angeal shook his head at his two friends. "Must you compete over everything? It is not honourable to take advantage of people who admire you like that." His voice was serious now.

Genesis leaned back, crossing his legs and folding his arms. "They are offering after all," he said. "I just won't get caught."

"I didn't think you were interested in fan-girls," Sephiroth said as he leaned back into the couch as well and let his emerald eyes challenge the blue ones of his fellow First class SOLIDER. He had his arm was draped over the arm of the couch and the other over the back. Genesis hated that cocky pose of his and that arrogant look in his eyes! He was grateful that the man wasn't wearing his usual leather armour that was shirtless beneath, and just his casual clothes. The shirt was still snug and black and of course, everything was perfectly tailored to fit the General. Sephiroth pursed his lips at him and then let out a full smile.

"Quit being a jerk, Sephiroth!" Genesis grumbled. "Plus, we got off topic! Why are they sending you with me on MY mission! I do not need you there!"

"You both are being sent out on the same mission?" Angeal inquired. "Where too?"

"Not on the same mission," Sephiroth said simply, raising his hand to silence the protests that he knew were going to come out of Genesis mouth. "I am going on a vacation. It just happens to be in conjunction with the mission that Genesis is talking. I am told that some mountain air my calm me. They say the air in Bearnin is quite refreshing in the fall."

Angeal shook his head. "So, they are sending you to get you away from the fan-girls in Midgar for awhile. What about the fan-girls there? There are always over zealous fans."

Sephiroth smiled. "I did not question the orders or question their logic." He leaned forward and grabbed his drink. "I will not interfere in YOUR mission. I am sure there will be thing for me to do." He emphasised his last word.

"What good that will do!" Genesis frowned. "You just being there will overshadow me! I bet you have already read the briefing papers!"

Sephiroth looked at him again with those amused green eyes, "And I bet, you haven't even cracked the file open yet."

"I know what I need to know!" he countered.

"If you two are going to fight, you should go to the training room already. I will not have you destroy this room again with your squabbling. I like how they redecorated it." Angeal said. He had his face set in a stern look.

Genesis rolled his eyes at his childhood friend, "We are not going to fight here."

"I am not in the mood to spar," Sephiorth said simply and looked back at the entrance as a waitress brought in there usually food choices. She silently placed them on the table, asked them if they wanted refills, and then went on her way.

She was a great waitress.

They ate as the conversation turned a little more civil with talk about the new recruits that were coming in and of course Angeal had to talk about Zack and his improvements and upgrade into second class. He acted like a proud father about the boy and Genesis told him so on numerous occasions.

When the plates were gone and they were on their third drink of the afternoon, Genesis had a thought. Sephiroth and Angeal were talking about some newly acquired matera that Angeal had acquired. It was as good a time as any to interrupt.

"You have been caught before with fan-girls, doing things much worse then having them blow you? Who was this fan-girl that caused this sudden vacation that is ruining my first mission as a First?"

Sephiroth eyes narrowed a bit and he sighed heavily.

Angeal smiled brightly but tried to hide it with his hand.

"This was not a normal fan-girl was it?" Genesis said. "Was it someone's wife?" From the snort that he got from Angeal, he was pretty sure that was it and how Sephiroth's lip twitched when he said that. "Okay, I get it now. Who's the wife? Do I know her?"

"Let's just leave it that she has connections in high places," Angeal said and managed to keep a straight face.

"Indeed," Sephiroth whispered but he didn't seem to be sorry about it at all. Sephiroth was not one to be sorry about his exploits. He didn't brag about them but he didn't care if they were secret or not. That was up to the PR people and he kept them busy. Genesis smiled at his friend. "I am surprised that they aren't sending you to Icicle."

"The topic was raised," Sephiroth smiled. He seemed to be greatly amused by this turn of events. They all knew that they wouldn't do anything that Sephiroth really didn't want; after all, he was the poster boy and hero of ShinRa.

"Humph, Icicle suits you better," Genesis said. "I do not need a babysitter for this small mountain town."

"I will not be babysitting you, Genesis," Sephiroth said simply and waved his hand dismissively at him. "I plan on finding ways to entertain myself there. I have already said that there is a spring there as well as, if you had read the reports, plenty of monster to fight."

Genesis frowned. "There you go! As soon as you pull out your sword, you will be the damn hero again."

"Maybe you should pull your sword out more often then," Sephiroth countered.

"Maybe you should keep yours in your pants!" Genesis grumbled.

"Gentlemen!" Angeal said. Genesis could see that he was trying to keep a straight face but he knew his old friend all too well and there was an amused sparkle in his eyes. "Quit your bickering. I have appointments to attend to and I am sure that you both have the same."

Genesis stood along with Angeal.

Sephiroth remained seated and with a tinge of amusement crossed his face. "I am forced to start my vacation immediately, it seems. Oh, and Genesis, our departure date for tomorrow morning. You will find the change of orders in your PHS."

"What? It hasn't…" Genesis started just as his phone started to ring.

"Ah, there they are. I believe you are supposed to be babysitting me. I believe Tseng will be discussing that with you in great detail, I am afraid." Sephiroth took finished off what was left of his drink.

Genesis pulled his phone out of his pocket, but before he answered it he glared at Sephiroth and muttered, "You are a bastard, you know that, right?"

Sephiroth just smiled at him.

….to be continued…

* * *

Read and review, select as a favourite and all that…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** don't own, borrowing for my own amusement

**Warnings**: Adult themes. Angst, throughout the tale. Major (or, er, General) flirting and talking about sexual situations.

* * *

**SCOUTING**

**

* * *

**

He knew that Genesis was still mad at him. He didn't blame him, really. After all, he was trying to prove himself as a hero and it was hard with him hovering over his shoulder.

If only Lazard hadn't opened the door.

He smirked. He doubted that he had ever seen such a shocked look on his face before and the woman had made such a strange and yet tantalizing gargling sound. Of course getting caught by the man that send you on missions as well as having a rich woman with a husband on her knees before you, was just a horrible mixture of bad; hence the lecture, not only from Lazard, but Angeal, Hojo and Jack Shinra himself.

Genesis was looking at a copy of that damn silly play in his hand and pouting slightly. He had a new red jacket draped over the seat in the bumpy transport vehicle. He had not said much to him so far. Sephiroth wondered if he should apologize to him. It was not like he planned to join this mission, or rather, forced vacation and saw that he was still quite perturbed at him.

He knew how important becoming a hero was to Genesis and he really didn't want to upset him further.

Tseng was talking to another Turk that he didn't know in a hushed voice. Genesis was the muscle in this job but the muscle got the glory, as he knew all to well. He was not known for his strategy or planning, he was known for going on to the battle field and killing and somehow, that made him a hero.

"Did you read the file?" Sephiroth asked as the vehicle jostled them along the rode. The silence was getting too much for even him.

"I know enough," Genesis responded.

Sephiroth smiled. "I will take that as a no."

"I know enough," Genesis repeated. He heard Tseng sigh and saw him shake his head. He wasn't going to respond to the pesky Turk. Sephiroth didn't like the fact that there were working with Turks on the mission, but he could tolerate them. They were the ones that would do all the boring information gather part and he… well Genesis … would supply the military incite. He would try his best not to interfere with his friends plans. He had upset him quite enough already.

"So, what do you know?" Sephiroth smiled. "Enlighten me with your knowledge of this little mountain town." He made a grand motion with his hand that drew Genesis eye.

Genesis cocked his head to one side, "If it amuses you, General." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, as it always was when he used his title.

Genesis adjusted himself a bit in the uncomfortable transport truck. Sephiroth hated transport trucks. Hell, with the Turks, he thought that they would be going in a helicopter not the stupid transport truck. He thought as a First Class SOLDIER, he would get a little more comfort in the travel. He thought of complaining about the transportation, but then, the transport vehicle was a might bit better than one the troopers had to travel in.

Genesis started to talk. "It is a small town of approximately 900 people. Bearnin boarders on Wutaii and is known for its hot springs, which I am sure that you will enjoy later, _sir_. The reason that they were is because the mayor of the town does not get along with the Wutaii philosophy due to the fact that they did nothing to help his ailing daughter. I believe that she had some severe mako poisoning and they came to ShinRa for help and ShinRa did; hence, why we are going on a scouting mission." Genesis smiled. "They are more aligned with ShinRa and are looking for a resolution to the war as well, as it is aggravating the monsters in the mountains, which is coming into the town. The town does have a small Milita group. We will be using them as guides as we search the mountains and spy on the edges of Wutaii. I also believe, since the life stream is close to the surface here, the research into the placing of a reactor here."

Sephiroth nodded. "You did crack open the file."

"I read a bit of it," Genesis said. "And Hollander told me that he treated some kid out here a couple of years ago. I believe that he said it was the mayor's daughter, or something. He said it wasn't that bad of a town." He placed a fabric strip on the page he was reading in his horrid novel. "So, are you satisfied, oh, great General?"

Sephiroth found himself chuckling and adjusting his armour. He received a glare from Genesis while he did that.

"Damn it," Genesis growled. "Why did you bring all your armour? Can't you just try to blend into a crowd?" His eyes were on fire and he was angry again. It was yet another reminder that he was the elite solider and he still had to receive that title.

He sighed. "I told you. I plan on monster hunting. That is all." Plus, he knew it was impossible to blend into a crowd and he was not going to cut his hair to appease Genesis on this or anyone for that matter.

Genesis narrowed his eyes. "You are going to find a way to make this your mission or they will twist it to say that you did all the work."

"I have no control over the PR department's press releases. Half of them, I wish they would forget about even printing," he scowled. He hated the way that they played him up in the press sometimes. He knew he was a good fighter and that he was impressive on the battle field, but he didn't need the world to think of him as a hero.

He had never strived to be a hero and would gladly hand over that title to Genesis if he could.

Genesis calmed down a bit; he ran his hand over the cover of the book and tucked it into a pocket on the inside of his coat. "You aren't supposed to leave my sight." Genesis had an amused smile on his face with that. "I even had President Shinra talk to me himself on the matter."

Sephiroth just shook his head. "Yes, we had a conversation, as well."

"What was her name?" Genesis whispered.

"I honestly do not know," Sephiroth answered. He didn't know. She had just grabbed his arm and offered him a prize and he took it. Lazard had said her name; maybe it was Lazard's wife, even though he was pretty sure that he was not married. Maybe it was his girlfriend? He would have to find out why the woman caused so many problems for him.

Genesis was staring at him with those brilliant blue eyes.

"I don't know many of their names," he simply stated. It didn't matter after all. They offered themselves to him and he took them. They were using him because he was the great hero and he was using them for his own satisfaction.

Genesis laughed.

"I didn't think I said anything funny," Sephiroth said and sat a little straighter.

"Oh, but you did. How unromantic you are!" Genesis said. "You will never find love that way."

He rolled his eyes. He didn't need to get lectured on Genesis ideas on love. Most of them came from that damn poem that he kept reciting and how he did have a large romantic streak. The man had flowers placed in his room on a regular basis. It was rather annoying to walk into his room to be suffocated by the smell. For all that, he was pretty sure that he had not seen Genesis try to woo a single woman or man for that matter. He remembered him going on about how he hadn't found anyone that interesting yet. Angeal had mentioned something about him trying to woo someone once, but that was a year ago and nothing seems to have come of it.

"I am not looking for love," he stated. It was a simple fact. He did not want love from these women, he wanted sex and that was all that he was willing to offer. Most of them were hardly satisfying and overeager to return. He had never let one return for attentions. Never.

"Maybe you should be," Genesis said simply. "Then you wouldn't be ruining MY mission."

Of course the conversation went back to that.

"I did not do it to, how did you put it, screw you over," Sephiroth said simply. He was aware that the two Turks were listening to their conversation. "I did not make this decision. This was the best option without created a huge publicity issue and that was why the decision was made. Now. Get over it already."

Genesis made a small grumbling sound. "Yeah, I know," he conceded, "But I am still going to be mad at you."

"If it makes you happy," Sephiroth sighed at his sometimes childish friend.

"It will." Genesis said simply.

Tseng cleared his throat. "We will arrive shortly," he said as he looked at the map flashing on his PHS.

"Good. I am getting tired of this truck," Genesis grumbled.

He agreed.

* * *

The town was quite pleasant on all outward appearances. It was not very large and there was a simple main street and there were plenty of people milling about. Not to bad. There seemed to be a few stores and it didn't look like a total hick town. He was well aware of all the looks that he was receiving. He was used to that.

"We will report to the mayor and explain our change of plans," Tseng said and walked off with the other Turk. They were to remain by the trucks. That was fine. He hated the talking part. People were way too frightened by him, and they always said stupid things. It was rather annoying actually, even though he always got his way in the end.

Sephiroth looked over to Genesis who was dusting off the length of his red coat that he was wearing over his First-Class uniform.

"When did you get the coat?" He asked. He had not seen it before today. It suited him quite well. Because of his own preference for his own black leather coat of armour, First's got a little more lea way with their clothing. Not that many took the liberties, but it seemed that Genesis was more than willing to separate himself from the rest. Angeal didn't alter his in the least.

Genesis smiled now. "My parents sent it to me when I told them I got upgraded. I had to make a few modifications," he adjusted his shoulders, "But overall, I was quite surprised that they sent me something not completely unappealing."

Sephiroth nodded and quickly wanted to change the subject. He hated it when Angeal and Genesis talked about their parents. Not that he disliked their parents, he had met them on a numerous occasions and they were nice people and had even loosed up a bit around him, so they weren't so stiff. But he always felt uncomfortable when the topic came up.

"The town doesn't look to bad. Quite big for a mountain town," Genesis said as he adjusted his sword belt. "You should be able to find more than women to amuse you here."

He smiled at the taunt. "I guess I will have to make the effort to do so." Sephiroth smirked as he adjusted his own sword on his back.

"Darn right you will. I do not want to catch you in the act," Genesis actually shuttered. "I witnessed way too much of the aftermath already."

Sephiroth gave a light chuckle. "I will do my best to stay out of trouble."

In a firm voice Genesis spoke, "You will do NOTHING to ruin this mission for me or draw more attention to yourself! Already the town's people are looking this way and I see the way those women over there are looking at you and you will not encourage them!"

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his friend and turned to him sharply. He knew very well how his friend reacted to some poses that he made and how his eyes would sometimes wander. He also knew how to make Genesis uncomfortable. He made sure that his coat was open a little bit more than necessary and that his head was tilted so that his hair fell half over one of his shoulders as he lowered his voice. "You could provide me with entertainment, Genesis." He was very aware of how his looks and certain actions affected people around him, both men and women.

He watched, as Genesis started a bit and then regained his composure. "You are doing that on purpose."

"What?" he said and straightened himself out. "You have that lovely poem that you have pretty much memorized. You can try to get me to understand what is so fascinating about it." He pushed the hair that had trickled over his shoulder back over. He could hear some women that were watching make little sounds of pleasure. It was going to be a trying week if he could not have one of them for his uses. He never underestimated how a hair flick could affect women.

Genesis shook his head. Usually, he got called a 'jerk' or a 'prick', before he would change the subject. He like the little game that they had. Genesis had never announced that he was gay, but Sephiorth was pretty sure that he was. He had seen his friend's eye wander on plenty men in SOLDIER, but that is all that he had to go on. He had never made a move one way or the other.

"You know, I think that is what I will do," Genesis said. "That is quite an idea that you have there, _sir."_ Genesis was still using that clipped sounding sir tone, but Sephiroth did not like the amusement that was in the rest of the sentence.

"What?" He started. If had to listen to him babble about the great tragedy for a whole mission, he will have to kill him.

"You want me to entertain you, then I will," he said simply with a satisfied smile on his lips. A smug smile. Sephiorth had obviously not thought his comments all the way through or Genesis was getting better at returning his taunts. Either way, he knew that he was now doomed to listen to Loveless, pretty much the whole time that they were in this town. He would have to think twice about his taunting, if he was going to turn it back on him like that.

Genesis leaned close to him and whispered. "It will serve you right for doing that on purpose." His blue eyes were full of fire at besting him at something, even if it was a friendly taunting match that he usually won!

Angeal had chastised him a few times for doing this to Genesis and had warned him that Genesis would get back at him one day and it wouldn't be pleasant. Listening to Loveless for the whole mission would be defiantly most unpleasant. It was fun to toy with the emotion of others; it was one of the few things that he had true control over. He liked the reaction that he got most of the time from his little taunts. Well, there were worse things that listening to a couple millennia old play.

Sephiroth looked at his friend with a lazy smile and then looked back at the other truck that had the _geeks,_ as he called them. The researchers that would examine the increase in the monster abilities and check to see if there area was viable for a reactor and be a all around burden for the scouting mission. There were ten of them. Quite a burden really. He was glad that it wasn't his mission.

He really hated the _geeks._

"You won this match," he returned to Genesis simply.

"Yielding will not get you out of the proposal, _sir,"_ Genesis said as he looked over the _geeks_. He was sure looking smug right now.

"You are being a jerk," Sephiorth said before he could get his tongue in check.

Genesis smiled as he walked over to the _geeks, _leaving him standing alone by the truck.

* * *

Read, review, and await the next chapter….that is, if you enjoyed…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** don't own, borrowing for my own amusement

**Warnings:** Adult themes. Angst, throughout the tale. Major (or, er, General) flirting and talking about sexual situations.

**SCOUTING**

* * *

They had the whole inn booked and the bar below to accommodate their meals. Not a bad inn, Genesis mused as they walked into the room. Unfortunately, the rooms were not private rooms, as he was used too. Each room had four beds and with the whole group, they filled ever bed at the little inn.

That meant that he had to bunk with Sephiroth, Tseng and the other Turk. He would have find out what that guys name was. It also meant that Sephiroth would be able to get in less trouble.

But the rooms were clean and the bathrooms were sparkling. He would put up with for the mission, even though he knew that were going to be some nights out on the mountains. Sephiroth took the bed by the window and Tseng took the bed by the door. He sat his bag on the one next to Sephiorth.

"Why won't the Commander meet with us today?" he asked Tseng. Out by the trucks, Tseng had announced that they had there in town accommodations ready and they would be heading there to rest until the meeting for tomorrow.

"It seems the Commander is busy today and doesn't have the time," Tseng said and shook his head. "I am told that this Commander is quite a stubborn character."

"They will not meet with us sooner, because they are busy?" Sephiroth grumbled. That meant one more day away from his steady supply of fan-girls. Genesis felt sorry for the next girl that propositioned him.

"It appears so," Tseng said.

Genesis frowned a bit.

Sephiroth spoke up, "Maybe I should go talk to the mayor to hurry the conversation along." Genesis glared at him and was about to tell him to keep his nose out of HIS mission.

Tseng shook his head. "They did not care that you are here, General."

Sephiroth blinked and stood silently by his bed.

"As, I said, this Commander is quite a stubborn character. There are many Wutaii sympathizers in this town and it appears as though they are trying to make it look as if they are not cooperating willingly."

Genesis didn't like the sound of this. He wondered if he should read more than the cover sheet on his file. "So will we be able to work with them, if they are going to be so inflexible?"

"We really do not have much of a choice in this matter," Tseng said as he started to walk to the door. "I will see you gentlemen downstairs."

Genesis nodded as the Turks left.

Sephiroth threw off his coat and threw it on his bed and fished out a shirt from his bag. "Why don't you wear a shirt under that damn coat of yours?" he asked. He had asked the same questions, lot of times and would most likely ask again. The man was an incurable flirt! As long as it had two legs!

Sephiroth would give a different answer every time he answered the question. "I like the feel of leather," was today's choice.

He put on the shirt that and pulled the hair out of the back in a big silver wave. Genesis wished he would cut his hair, it was distracting, and he never understood how it never got in the way when he battled. Not once. It was quite annoying actually. He needed to keep his trimmed so that it wouldn't get in his eyes.

"Maybe you should read the rest of the file over dinner," Sephiroth said as he handed him the folder that had the information on the town, "so you don't ask any more strange questions."

"I didn't ask a strange question," he said and took the file.

"Of course you did," Sephiroth said. "I wouldn't want to have to rescue you on your first mission. After all, I am on vacation."

"Yes, and they do not care about you," Genesis countered. "I think that is the first time I haven't had people clamouring at you highness feet."

Sephiroth shrugged. "I have been known for the amount of dead I have created and most of them are of the Wutainese. I would not really blame them for not wanting to deal with me."

"Wow. That is quite profound," Genesis could see that his sarcastic tone was not on Sephiroth. "That means that we won't be wandering around the town and you have to stay here though."

"I hardly will be cooped up here," Sephiroth frowned.

"You may not have a choice if the town is unfriendly to you," Genesis smirked. "Maybe, that was why they decided to send you here in the first place?"

"Read the file," Sephiroth said curtly. "Let's get a drink at least."

Genesis nodded and followed the General down to the small bar on the main floor of the inn. It was nice to have the upper hand for a change.

* * *

Genesis went outside for a smoke. The Turk, whose name he discovered was Rod, smoked as well. It wasn't a habit that he did very often and he knew that Sephiroth would frown at him for doing so, but he really didn't care. Sephiroth was brooding slightly at the thought of actually being trapped in the inn for the duration of their stay and he didn't want to deal with that right now.

He was thinking about torturing him with reading some Loveless, but he thought it would be best to wait until he had a few more drinks in him and then he would begin with the poetry.

He was able to take a look at the town a bit and the people that were in it. He inhaled the smoke and had an idle conversation with Rod about the mission. Rod really didn't have too much to say and that was fine with Genesis.

The sun was setting the sky was turning red. He smiled at the beauty that the red sun gave to all the fall colors from the trees in the area. Quite a pretty town, he could see why people would want to come here.

That was when he noticed two people walking down the main street and were wearing the dark green version of the militia uniforms. All the other ones that he had seen worn had been tan. The two, a man and a woman, were walking at a leisurely pace talking to one another.

They looked so young.

The man, no boy, looked to be about sixteen years old with slightly shaggy black hair. He was tall, but he wasn't lanky. He didn't have too much muscle on him, but he had good size shoulders and looked like he could be a runner. He wore a large gun blade on his hips that was slung low on a white leather belt and banged against his thigh with every step.

The girl, looked even younger than sixteen. Her hair was long and black and reached to the middle of her back in a thick cascade. She wore a spike that was attached to her upper right arm and her other arm looked like it was encased in some sort of claw. She was tall and athletic looking and wore a large pair of dark sunglasses.

The boy's eyes were a dark blue.

He hadn't got to the pages on the Commander. He knew that the commander was young, was this boy the commander? That would be impressive indeed but he really didn't look that imposing. Would he be able to take order or instructions from this boy seriously?

They stopped and talked to someone on the street who smiled brightly at them and nodded towards where he stood. They looked in there direction and then went back to their conversation.

"Do you think they are talking about us?" Genesis said to Rod.

"Most likely," Rod said. "Geez, I heard that they were young, but they are just kids."  
Genesis finished his cigarette and looked back over to the two. The boy was so young, but he did fill out that uniform quite well and the way that his hips were tilted with that gunblade hanging there. He shook his head and walked in. There was no time for those types of thoughts.

He was on a mission: one that was important and one that involved babysitting a grumpy general.

* * *

He decided to torture Sephiroth. Instead of finishing reading the file he started to read the play out loud and had him even grumpier by the time that they ordered dinner. He noticed that a few of the _geeks_ were paying attention but most of them had fled to the other side of the room.

"I think that I have enough of that play for today, Genesis," Sephiroth said through clenched teeth. The man had been remarkably skill and silent through the torture. The only movement that he could discern was how his jaw would clench and unclench as he ground his teeth.

"I have as well," Rod grumbled.

He snapped his book shut. "Well, it has been two hours," he said. "I will just pick off where I left off tomorrow." He tucked the book into the special pocket that he had added to the inside of the coat.

The book was from Angeal and he was quite fond of the leather bound book.

He heard Rod groan. It was the sneer that briefly appeared on Sephiroth's face that got to him. He was going to enjoy this part of the trip.

Tseng entered and walked right towards them. "I was able to convince them that the meeting will be moved up to noon tomorrow. They were gracious enough to alter their schedule for us since there are now two SOLDIERS here."

Genesis kept his mouth shut even though there was a question there. The file will hold the answer. He hoped.

"I am on vacation. I am not supposed to be working," Sephiroth said.

"Well, it seems that the contract that President ShinRa had drawn up, gave them command of all ShinRa personnel to them while they were in the town on this mission." Tseng said curtly. "Whether they are on vacation or not."

"That was dumb," Genesis said. "We are going to take orders from that kid?"

Tseng sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I am afraid so."

"I will not be commanded by children," Sephiroth said.

"This mission is important. It may allow us to put an end to the war," Tseng said. "It cannot be compromised." The way he said that, he was pretty sure that there were ulterior motives in his voice.

"This is my mission. Not Sephiroth's," he snapped.

Tseng turned his dark eyes to him. "This is not about who is going to top who, SOLDIERS," he said smoothly. "Unfortunately, they will be using that contract to their advantage. I will talk to the President about how he words those documents in the future. We can use this to our advantage and finish the mission ahead of schedule and I am sure that we can use them to our advantage as well."

Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders, "Well, I guess that means, I won't be trapped here after all."

"Don't be so smug," Genesis growled.

Sephiroth just shrugged. "I believe that I will retire for the evening. Gentlemen," he said and left the room. All that Loveless had made him rather tired and he knew he would not sleep well with the other men sharing the same room with him.

* * *

Well, there we go....I know it is moving a little slow, but the set up is important....

Read, Review, Rip Apart, Render Assunder, you know... press the button.


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive the slow chapter here... this is placing the mission and creating some necessary tension between a few of the characters.**

**SCOUTING**

* * *

"A girl!"

Sephiroth had been dozing when he heard the sharp retort out of Genesis. He looked over to see that he was reading the file. He must have finally got the point about who the Commander was.

"She's a kid and a girl!" He held the page in shock

"You finally finished reading the file," Sephiroth said greatly amused by Genesis reaction.

"She is a child! She doesn't look like she can even be sixteen!" he grumbled and waved the picture of the woman at him. "How can she seriously be the Commander of this Militia group?"

Sephiroth turned to his friend. "She is and it doesn't matter how irrational it is, it is what we have to deal with."

"I can't believe this. I saw her out there and I didn't think it was her, I thought it was this boy," Genesis waved another picture around, "I thought that was bad enough and now I find out it is this girl."

"Should have read the file before accepting the mission," Sephiroth said. "Now, if you will be so kind as to shut up. I would like to sleep now."

He heard Genesis grunt but he didn't say anything more.

He was pretty sure that things were going to be interesting tomorrow.

* * *

Indeed it was going to be an interesting day. Genesis had gone out for another one of those horrible cigarettes with Rod again and had come back fuming. He didn't look up from his meal as he flopped himself down from him.

"Your fan-girls are already circling," he said simply.

He looked up and smiled. "Oh. That is good to know."

"Don't you even think about it," Genesis grumbled.

"Too late," Sephiroth was greatly amused by Genesis scowl. "I am sure that you are a member of the Silver Elite and saw the notice of my arrival. There must be a few members even in this town."

"I am not a member of your silly fan club!" he grumbled. "I already know way too much about you."

Sephiorth chuckled at that comment.

"They were already asking questions and one tried to sneak up to our room and steal the pillow you slept on," Genesis grumbled.

"As long as they don't interfere, I do not care what they do," he stated. He had had a fan boy, of all the types; try to sneak into his room once. He took care of that situation swiftly and increased the security to prevent the unwanted fans out of his life. The fan boy had interfered with his plans with a woman with blonde hair. He did not remember her name but it had turned into a disappointing night because of that fan-boy.

"Stay away from them," Genesis said.

"I have no intention of going near them." From his view here, they did not look like the type of women that he normally enjoyed. Maybe there would be others.

Genesis stood up and went to get himself some coffee, not that he needed to be further on edge. He looked out the window and saw that Rod was talking, well, more like flirting, with two girls who had joined in the smoking. Rod must have lit another one to stay out there with them.

Genesis returned with the coffee and sat across from him.

"What else is bothering you?" Sephiroth said as he leaned back in his chair. "I can't be that I have adoring fans even in a neighbourhood that should hate me?"

Genesis eyes narrowed as he took a sip of his coffee. "This kid Commander is bothering me. Are they treating this like some sort of game? They rode by this morning on some mountain chocobo's without even so much of a glance our way."

Sephiroth shrugged. "We will have to see at the meeting we have at noon to determine if they are playing. You do realize that there is a huge amount of political play that is involved in these decisions."

"I hate politics," Genesis mumbled.

Sephiroth agreed. Decisions made behind closed doors were often caused a lot of problems for him and his friends. He was used to it by now but he still didn't like it.

"They have those damn big birds trotting through town, like they were nothing!" Genesis said. "I hope we don't have to ride those damn things."

Sephiroth did not voice that he was not fond of the birds as well, but then if they were mountain chochobo's they would be a might bit different that riding the runts that they had around Midgar.

"I do not like this mission at all. I should have just turned it down and given it to some low level," Genesis muttered, "and you keep your mouth shut."

Sephiorth didn't say a thing. He took a sip of his coffee to hide the smirk that was on his lips and then went back the book that he had been reading.

* * *

The meeting room was quite large and pleasant. Some food and drink were laid out on one end and they sat around a table which had a topographical map lay across it. ShinRa on one side of the table and the Bearnin militia and members on the other.

Of course, there was one person missing.

The Commander Lira.

He examined the boy Lore who was frowning and trying not to look anxiously at his watch. The mayor was already offering his apologies for the lateness of his daughter. The other two men just stared at the table's map.

He heard the mayor hiss into Lore's ear. "Is she doing this on purpose?"

Genesis had already slouched in his chair and was rapidly tapping his fingers on the table in annoyance. Tseng and Rod were sitting still and quiet on the otherside. Tseng was hard to read at times, but Rod, his annoyance was clear. The damn lab coat member of the group, a man that he liked to refer to has king geek, was smiling like it was a great thing to be involved in this.

He hated the king geek.

The door opened and a man peaked his head in. "Commander Lira sends her apologies, but an emergency has come up. Lore, she is asking for you."

Lore sighed and stood. "I will send word back on the emergency gentlemen. If you will excuse me."

He saw the mayor's face go tense as he watched him leave the room and began another array of apologies.

"You have said it already, Mr. Mayor," Genesis grumbled in a terse tone. "I do believe that it is Lira that owes us the apology, now."

The Mayor swallowed as he looked at Genesis. He guessed he could be intimidating. He never really thought of him that way, but then, he was not one easily to be intimidated. He was the one that threatened those around him. Genesis seemed to be irritated so easily. He was such an emotional man.

"Perhaps it would be better if we just had the meeting tomorrow?" Sephiorth said simply. He did not care for not even having a book to read in his idle time and he wanted something a lot more interesting than the loveless that was tucked into Genesis coat.

"No. We will wait for her to make her appearance and explain herself," Genesis grumbled. "I will not be brushed off like we are nothing because she is busy… again."

He watched the reaction of the men at the table as they tried not to twist and look uncomfortable in their chairs, but he knew how to observe people all to well. This was not in the plan.

It was ten more quiet and uncomfortable minutes in the room. Genesis finger tapping was getting quite annoying before the door opened again.

Lore entered as well as the Commander who was stepping behind him.

What was she wearing? It wasn't the same uniform as everyone else. She was not wearing a jacket at all and just had a black snug long sleeved shirt that were tucked into her pants. The sleeve without the claw shield looked as if it were ripped and even with the black color, he could see that there were some recently healed wounds and blood that had been there.

For a town, that wasn't supposed to have Materia, there obviously were a few about from the healing that he was observing. Also, he could see the dark green of her pants was spotted with blood. There was no discussing that color or smell.

"Lira!" The mayor shouted. "What happened?"

Lore shook his head. "As usual. Trying to get through the northern pass on her own again." The boy sounded angry with her. He didn't look all pleased and he observed that his bracer did contain a heal matera.

"I was not!" She said simply, her voice calm. "That damn dragon was trying to grab Wark and I wasn't going to let that happen."

"Wark?" he found himself curious.

She turned her face to him and adjusted her sunglasses. "My chocobo," she said simply. "Sorry for my delay, gentlemen, we can begin the meeting."

"That damn bird is going to be the death of you!" The mayor grumbled as he sat down again. "Is that your blood, or the birds?"

"Calm down, dad," Lore whispered.

Lira turned her head and her long black hair fell gracefully over one shoulder. Was that how his hair looked? She gave him a smile, "Mine, but Lore fixed me up, now, can we get down to business here."

Genesis sat up straight but glared at her. "You could have at least the decency to apologize for you lateness and to find out it was over a bird."

She flipped her hair back over her shoulder with the armoured arm of hers. A fascinating shield, he wondered how she wielding that as well as the spear that he knew that she handled from her file. She did not look as delicate as the picture indicated. Yes, she did look young, but there was an aura of strength about her. He could tell that she was not someone to be messed with.

"I just did apologize," she said and turned her head to Genesis. She made no move to remove her sunglasses. Ever picture in her file and on the ShinRa computer system showed her with the sunglasses. Curious.

Tseng started to speak but he raised his hand.

"I believe we have a few other things to discuss first," he said simply. He was very aware of how everyone eyes were turning toward him as he spoke and even more aware of how angry Genesis was getting.

"Oh," she said. "And what would that be." She leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. He could see that she was staring at him intently, even behind those sunglasses. Most people would be afraid to look at him when they asked questions. She continued. "We can discuss the fact that there was only supposed to be one SOLIDER and one Turk. We can discuss the fact that you are a full three days early. And we can also discuss the fact that we were not supposed to have high visibility for the crew. I believe that sending the great General Sephiroth violates that agreement as well." Her voice was low and smooth.

He levelled his gaze at her and she did not flinch at him at all. He could tell that she was not used to backing down. She obviously was not just a figurehead of the Militia group as he had once thought. She knew that he was going to raise these arguments and had already a plan of action in place.

Interesting.

"I am not here for this mission," he said simply.

"This is my mission," Genesis said.

She shook her head. "It does not matter to me. You are now all here and the word is out already of ShinRa's arrival. None of you are very subtle in your approach, but then I was expecting that." She leaned forward slightly. "We will be able to finish this little escapade much more quickly with both of you. I believe my father already talked to Tseng about this. The quicker we get you out of her the better things will look all around."

"What does that mean?" Genesis bristled. Oh, he could tell that he didn't like her at all. This was going to get amusing. It was not hard to see the emotions on his friends face.

He hated her with a passion already.

Very interesting.

"We have many forces at play here." She continued, "We have always maintained, in the past, a working relationship with ShinRa and Godo, with little conflict. Of course, with the war escalating, Godo is demanding more of us." She leaned back again and stretched the arm with the tattered sleeve. "Of course, they wanted to take my Militia from me to use for the war and refused. It was more than just my distaste for the man and his philosophies but also the fact that my town would be unprotected from the ever-increasing amount of monsters that are being disturbed because of the monsters. I will not abandon this town to be smashed by a bunch of crazy beasts."

Lore spoke then, taking over her talking as if he knew her thoughts. Sephiroth remembered from the file that they were twins. It was quite disturbing actually to have the conversation switch so easily like that.

"Godo has placed sanctions on our town, making it more difficult to get supplies. He is trying to force us to break. He will see the ShinRa placement further betrayal. And with that, we have the sides."

Lira took up the talk again. "ShinRa has helped us in the past with medical services and supplies, even with some simple Materia. It has helped us greatly and our town has seen great progress."

Lore sighed. "Unfortunately, not everyone in town agrees with our points of view. There are those that think that we are just taking the easy way out and not looking at the bigger picture."

He could see that the ShinRa side of the table was obviously a little bit uncomfortable with the stereo story coming from the twins. The Bearnin side of the table was obviously used to how they talked to each other.

Interesting Indeed.

Lira continued. "We are strong enough to take care of the monsters that are attaching us. We are pretty sure that it is Godo himself that is sending the plague of monsters that we are having knowing, how I favour a business relationship with ShinRa over his narrow minded ways."

Lore continued. "We are willing to aid ShinRa because of the sanctions, knowing that we cannot survive the winter without their assistance and knowing that Godo will not relent until we join his army."

Genesis interrupted. "So, it comes down to, you are using both sides to make yourself look all peachy?"

Lira set her jaw tight at the comment.

Lore smiled. "Yeah. Pretty close."

The mayor hissed at Lore. Lira frowned first at Genesis and then at her brother. He shrugged his shoulders. "What? You know how I feel about all this."

Sephiroth cleared his throat. "I still do not think that I need to be part of this mission."

"It is simple," she said. "We will use your position, You, General, to show that we are starting to side more with ShinRa. Therefore the ones on Godo's side will try to get back on my good side."

She was quite devious. He was beginning to like this girl.

"That's just stupid," Genesis grumbled.

"I agree," Lore responded back.

He couldn't fail but notice how her head tilted slightly and how her clenched jaw got even tighter as she gave a look to both Genesis and Lore.

Tseng cleared his throat. "So, we shall proceed then?"

Sephiorth nodded. "Yes." He was very aware of Genesis glare and snarl on his lips.

"Good," Tseng said.

* * *

Genesis was not agreeing with how they should be scouting the mountains. He did have a point but Lira was not relenting. "You will not be exposed on the ridge here," she said stabbing her finger and the topographical map.

"Looks pretty much like a set up to me!" Genesis grumbled. "If there are monsters or troops there and there could be, we should approach from here."

Sephiroth agreed with his assessment but he was rather enjoying listening to the argument and watching Lira argue back. She had still not removed her glasses the whole time they were in the room and it was going on 5 hours now. The only thing that she had changed was, when the king geek and Tseng were talking about the equipment they would need to carry to do their observations, she had swept all her hair over one shoulder and braided it in one loose and thick braid, leaving the side that was near to him exposing the long length of her neck.

Since he could not see her eyes he had to read her reactions from how she moved her head, her clenching jaw and her slightly furrowed jaw. It was more of a challenge to read her and extremely amusing to see how angry Genesis was getting at her.

"If we ride the Chocobo's…"

"I don't want to ride a damn bird!" Genesis grumbled.

"It is the most efficient way to get around the mountains!"

They were back to arguing about the birds again.

He heard enough about the damn birds.

"I think we need to have a break from this discussion," Sephiroth said quickly. His head was hurting with the circular logic and arguments that were getting no where between the two.

"If she would just listen, we could get this done," Genesis glared across the table at her.

"I understand these mountains better than anyone! I know what I am talking about!" She snarled right back at him. "Quit being so blind!"

"I am not the one wearing dark sunglasses indoors! Why the hell do you have those on your face anyway?" Genesis said and reached across the table as if he were going to try to remove her glasses. Sephiroth was impressed by how quickly she moved back.

"Back off!" she said simply.

"What the hell are you trying to prove with those things?" Genesis said simply. "What are you hiding?"

"I am not trying to prove or hide anything!" She said simply.

Sephiroth grabbed Genesis's shoulder to keep him from lunging across the table. He saw that Lore was pushing his sister back as well.

It was Tseng that spoke. "I agree with Sephiroth. We need to take a break from these plans."

"YOU need to take a damn pill already," Lira growled at Genesis.

Sephiroth squeezed his friend's shoulder hard to keep him from lunging and in a warning whisper, "Calm yourself."

He received a glare from Genesis but he stormed out of the room.

He saw Tseng sigh and saw that the King Geek was looking quite frightened as they left beside the two other Militia members whose names escaped him completely now that the meeting was over.

He heard Lore whispering to his sister. "Really. You have to anger a SOLDIER?"

"He doesn't touch the glasses." She said simply and shook her brother's arm off her shoulder. "I need your gunblade."

"What?" He said grabbing the blade on his hip.

"I need to get my spear out of that dragon's skull." She said rubbing her arm. "I got it stuck."

"Last time you used my gunblade you broke it," he snarled.

Sephiroth smiled. "I can offer my assistance in retrieving your weapon." If it would get him out of dealing with the most likely fuming Genesis, he would gladly take any offer until he cooled down.

She looked at him. "I guess that sword of yours would work."

She held out her hand as if he were to hand his sword.

"I said I would offer my assistance, not hand over my sword," he said. No one touched his sword. "You will show me this dragon that you killed." He wondered what kind of dragon she killed and how she could have got her spear stuck in his skull. He wondered if she was all bravado or if she really could handle herself.

She made a small look that could be read as a pout. The mayor spoke then. The man had been most silent during the whole proceedings. "Be home for dinner, tonight Lira."

"Yes dad," she grumbled. It was almost amusing seeing the shift from a commander to a scolded teenager.

"You too Lore. Your mother will be quite perturbed if you two took off again," the mayor said, nodding to him. "Later General."

"Sir," he said with a respectable nod of his head and followed him out of the door. He would do anything to get out to listening to Genesis spout out some more of that awful poetry, even if he had to go rescue some womans weapon.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

* * *

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**SCOUTING**

* * *

"Control that temper of yours," Tseng said simply.

"If she wasn't a dumb bimbo, maybe I would!" Genesis hissed back. Tseng gave him a startled look.

He didn't care what Tseng thought. She was a dumb bimbo and he those damn sunglasses were going to drive him nuts. How could she even see? He had bore it all through that damn meeting until she said those stupid plans about the ridge. She was just a kid, what the hell did she know after all.

He fumed even further when he saw Sephiroth talking to that woman and then walking off with her. He almost ran after him but decided that if he was interested in that bimbo, he could deal with the consequences. She was not one of his fangirls and maybe he would finally learn his lesion when it came to being so pathetic in the matters of love.

Lore walked up to them. "I am sorry. My sister can be… difficult," he said with a sigh and rubbed his palm against his gunblade, causing it to hit against his thigh.

Genesis opened his mouth to retaliate, but Tseng interrupted, "We should be apologizing for our behaviour as well." He _knew_ that he meant him. There was no _our_ in his tone.

Genesis glared at Tseng. "I will not apologize. If we go through with her plan, we will expose ourselves and put the whole mission at risk."

"She would not," Lore said simply with no malice in his voice at all. "But, she saw you yesterday smoking and decided that she didn't like you, so," Lore sighed. "She can just be that way."

"She is behaving like that because I had a cigarette!"

Tseng shook his head and looked like he was trying to shake a headache and walked away.

"Yeah. She doesn't like smokers," Lore said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Rod pulled out a cigarette. "Want another one?"

He took it from Rod.

"Can I have one too? I'll buy you a pack tomorrow."

"Won't your sister get pissed at you," Genesis scoffed as he lit the smoke and returned the lighter to Rod.

"No. She'll blame you," Lore said with a smile as he took a smoke from Rod.

"What?" He said and grabbed the smoke from his hand. "And you smile when you said that."

"She already hates, you, so…" Lore said and shrugged and snatched the smoke from his hand. "It is better than having her mad at me." Rod handed him the lighter and had smile on his face. The man was a traitor.

He grunted and watched the boy light up the smoke and smile at him brightly. It was kind of nice not to have someone afraid of him but he also wasn't to sure if he like the fact that this boy most likely saw him as an equal.

"Lore!"

He watched the boy turn from a confident fighter to a cowed teenager again as the mayor walked up behind him. He received glare from the mayor as well. Hell, they weren't even his cigarettes.

"Dad," Lore said quickly recovering.

The man glared at his son, but looked at them and with a look that he read as simply, I will talk to you later about this, stormed off.

"It seems that I am blamed all around," Genesis huffed.

"Sorry," he said simply.

He was lucky that he was cute or else he would have most likely punched him in he face.

"Where the hell is Sephiroth going with your sister," he snorted as he watched as she mounted an ugly green chocobo and Sephiroth walked beside the bird. He believed that the bird hissed at Sephiroth and looked liked it tried to nip at his arm. He glared and knew that he should stop it from happening. He didn't trust Sephiroth to be alone with any woman, even if she was a bitch.

"Oh. I wouldn't let her borrow my gunblade to get her spear stuck in a dragon's skull. I said no and Sephiroth volunteered his assistance," Lore said and brought the cigarette to his lips.

Rod chuckled. "Aren't you supposed to be babysitting him?"

Lore looked at him funnily but he didn't say anything. The kid was smart enough to know when not to questions. He was not about to explain to the boy that his sister was going with a philandering womanizer asshat.

"I am sure that Lira will be more than a handful for him," Genesis said. Of course, he wasn't going to run up to him and grab his ear and drag him back. Sephiroth knew better, he just chose not too.

Lore smiled slightly and chuckled. "Oh. That would be funny," he said as he watched his sister and Sephiroth head to the northern passage.

"What do you mean?" Genesis said.

"Listen. Sis is not a pushover. She can handle herself, even against General Sephiorth," Lore said and took a deep drag. "I missed smokes."

Genesis was almost tempted to ask more, but decided, quite quickly, that he really didn't care about the woman. And the other thought was, she could make his life miserable as well, was just a bonus.

"Missed smokes. You're sixteen. You shouldn't been smoking at all," Genesis grumbled as he puffed on his. He knew he was being a hypocrite in that statement. After all he had taken up the habit to piss off his parents and had succeeded when he was 12 to really get them angry by smoking more than just tobacco. Yeah. That had been fun.

He did enjoy pissing off his parents as a kid.

He was just starting to get back in their good books now. He still had his conflicts, especially with his father, but the jacket they had picked out proved that they were starting to accept who he was, and not what they wanted him to be.

"Yeah, sis caught me last year. Beat the hell out of me and threatened to skin me if she ever saw me with another cigarette," he smiled. "I really did miss this though."

"So you will have her skin me now then?" Genesis grumbled. "Damn it," Genesis whispered. "I need a drink."

"Oh! I'll buy you one. It is the least I can do," Lore said with a smile. "Oh and I kind of heard that you were reading Loveless last night. Was that really you?"

Genesis turned to glare at the boy. "And how did you hear that?" he asked.

Lore gave a small smile. "My brother owns the bar over there. I was visiting when a bunch of those guys came in and complaining about their bleeding ears, is how they put it."

Bleeding ears! He scowled.

"I like that play! Not many people around here like it," he frowned. "Sis even berates me for reading it."

"Well, we already know that she has no taste whatsoever," Genesis said and silently thought, especially if she is going after Sephiroth. He put his arm around the boy. "Hey, how about that drink."

* * *

Sephiroth sliced the skull of the dragon that the spear was stuck in. She grabbed it and examined it cleaning the gore off in the grass, before it dissipated back into the lifestream.

He was quite impressed.

She had dispatched the dragon and it wasn't a small thing either.

"Why did you wait so long to retrieve your weapon," he asked as she examined the barbs on her spear.

"Because, this type of dragon zombifys and it can get really messy if you don't let the death settle a bit. As you can see, it is gone now."

Interesting.

Death settle… a strange term to use, but it seem to be appropriate.

"You know your monsters well," he said as he sheathed his own sword.

"What? Did you think I became the Militia leader because I am pretty?" she gave a snort. "I am the Milita leader because I can do the job. It is not because my father is the mayor. It is not because my older brother owns half the business in town. I have proven myself on this job and I do not need to justify it to you."

He smirked as he turned his back on her. She was a little defensive about her job, wasn't she? "I never questioned your qualifications."

"Yeah, right," she muttered and mounted that bird. Wark was it? The bird hissed at him again. He really didn't like those chocobos. Annoying loud and smelly things. He didn't need one to transverse the mountains anyway.

"You wouldn't give me your sword."

"No one handles my sword."

She looked down at him and he did really wish that she would remove those glasses. He had never realized how hard it was to read someone, when they were hiding their eyes.

"Why not?" she asked as she reined her bird and they started to leave the clearing.

He turned to her with a small smirk on his lips. "Would you let anyone handle your spear?"

"Point taken," she said. "It is just that most guys like showing how good they are with every weapon and aren't that picky." That ugly bird of hers turned its head and butted him. He restrained himself from lopping off its head.

He hated chocobos.

She yanked on the bird's reins tightly and made a scolding sound.

"Obviously," he said. "They are the masters of nothing then."

She laughed at that. "Oooh. I like that." She smiled brightly then and he noticed that she had a very wide and pretty smile and the smile was directed at him. It wasn't a shy smile. It wasn't an I-get-to-touch-the-General smile. Not at least when they were making sounds and saying such things like that.

It was kind of strange. She had not even made a single suggestion to him. Not once. Usually there was some innuendo that women usually gave him, even if they were not fan girls. They were always tempted.

Of course, she did not act like how most people did when they were around him. She had not shied away from him once, and even had the tenacity to ask to use his sword. He realized that he should be offended that she would even think that he would part with his katana.

He was confused as to why he was not offended. Of course, there were only two people that were able to talk to him like an equal and they were the only friends that he had. Angeal was the sometimes annoyingly so honourable rock and Genesis was his annoying aristocratic asshole that he was, but they were his only friends.

How depressing.

She started to whistle and that silly bird mimicked her tune and continued on without her coaxing.

"I didn't realize these beasts could whistle?" he grumbled. It was off-key and erratic. Not at all a pleasant tune.

"I taught her. Cute huh?"

Cute?

He leapt down a steep incline and the annoying bird fluttered beside him, still whistling.

"I would hardly call it such," he muttered as they picked up their pace to get back to town.

She started to whistle again with the bird. He was pretty sure that there was an amused look on her face. Was she taunting him? She was as out of tune as the bird. Could she at least match the bird?

He picked up the pace to try to get away from the maddening noise.

They traveled a bit further. Quickly.

Lira and Wark were annoying!

He would almost rather listen to Genesis spouting that damn horrible play than her horrible whistling.

They had arrived back at the town and resumed walking. They stopped their annoying sounds. She was grinning at him with an amused smile.

He recognized it as something that he normally would give Genesis. She was taunting him!

She was a bitch!

Hell, the woman had not even made one pass at him. Did she think that it was wise to taunt him?

Strange indeed.

"Wark is a prize bird. Wins every contest. Even raced her a couple times at The Golden Saucer." She said as if he were interested. "Only one that beats her is one of her kids. Breed a blue one and sold her awhile back. Betty is the queen of the saucer."

Wark made a horrible warbling sound and reached out to grab him again. This time he did not restrain his hand as he swatted the bird.

"Hey!"

"Control it then," he snarled.

She snarled at him. "She is just a bird. You are not a beast. Control yourself."

He stopped. Did she just call him a beast? He glared up at her and saw that his look had no affect on her. She wasn't even scared. She wasn't even really paying attention to him, but to the neck of the bird, where he had struck it. "She is worth more than you."

"Pardon!"

Did she just insult him? Did she say that the bird was _worth more than him!_

She stroked the birds feathers as she dismounted.

She looked at him through her dark glasses. He understood Genesis frustration with them. He could see a small smirk forming on her lips, but it was still difficult to read her face.

"I have to go for dinner now. I will see you tomorrow," she said and walked toward the chocobo stables.

He frowned and continued to the inn they were staying at.

He glanced back at her.

She had not once made an advance on him! He had not met a woman that had not at least flirted with him and she insulted him.

She was most unusual.

He spotted some fan girls. They were the ones that had been talking to Rod this morning. Small little things that looked nothing more than sticks. They looked to be about the right age but they were they were way to skinny.

Did he really care?

He hadn't even bothered really. As long as they were not horrible looking and were willing. Now he was complaining that were to skinny. Hell, they were easier to control if they were skinny. He didn't have to use much energy to get them in the position he wanted and they didn't fight back.

Not that he ever had one fight back.

Of course, he had never been insulted before either.

He did not like how his mind was turning to Lira. The tall athletic woman that was not in awe over him or even made a pass at him. She saw him as a colleague.

He really wasn't sure he was liking his working vacation, now. He hoped that Genesis was around so that he could insult him. He would feel better then.

* * *

"Could you at least stumble in quietly?"

Genesis smirked. Everyone else was sleeping. "Nope. Always have to make a grand entrance," he said, but did keep his voice down. If it had only been Sephiroth in the room, he would have been much louder, but with the Turks, he wasn't going to be that rude.

"Where were you?"

"I don't have to answer to you."

Sephiroth was silent. "I could have been with fan girls."

"Tseng would have stopped you."

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" Genesis teased.

"Haven't you learned from mine?" Sephiroth countered.

From across the room. "Can you two bicker at breakfast?" It was Rod's voice. "Really?"

Genesis chuckled as he heard Sephiorth grunt but say nothing. He smiled and curled up in his own bed.

* * *

….To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

SCOUTING

* * *

"You are not going to wear those sunglasses today again, are you?" Genesis growled at Lira.

Sephiroth grinned. He noted that Lore sighed heavily and took a step back from his sister. He followed suit and took a step back from Genesis. It was already starting out to be a good morning. Genesis was already trying to piss her off.

"Yep," she said and pushed them further up her nose.

Genesis reached for the glasses. Genesis should have been fast enough to grab them, but she leaned back from his grasp in a smooth and graceful motion and she kept leaning back. Her arm reached behind her and her left hand planted on the ground and her right leg went up in a hard swipe and hit Genesis in the chin. From that position she simply rotated in a dramatic swirl and ending up with her hands on her hips and a snarl on her lips. "Keep your hands to yourself."

Sephiroth refrained from laughing. The girl had landed a pretty solid kick on Genesis, a feat in itself. But he could see the fury in Genesis eyes at being kicked by _just a girl_. He knew that Genesis would not let that be.

"I will get those damn glasses off your face!" He yelled and lunged. The fight was on.

Genesis dashed forward but she seemed to be aware of his tactic moved out of his grasp by pivoting and trying to land another kick, but this time on Genesis back. Genesis was more aware of her body position this time and arched so that the leg avoided him as he reached for it and grabbed her leg. He pulled the leg, she made a small scream, but recovered, but flipping around in mid air and kicking at the arm that was holding her and then landing in a crouched pose as Genesis lost his grip.

These moves should be impossible for anyone but elite SOLDIERS.

He frowned as he watched Genesis rub his arm and set a sneer on his face. "Quite acrobatic," he grumbled.

She smiled. "I am the best this town has to offer."

"That is truly pathetic," he whispered to her. "A rude girl like you."

"Arrogant prick," she hissed at him.

Sephiroth rubbed his mouth to hide a smile and looked over at the two Turks that were watching on in awe. He could see that Tseng was analyzing the situation. He wondered if he thought that her moves should be above the ability of a normal person as well. He knew that nothing was impossible, but it was improbable.

Genesis lunged at her again, reaching for her glasses once more. She twisted to the side this time and grabbed his arm. Genesis was not anticipating this move and was thrown off forward with his own momentum. He did not expect her to be as aggressive as she jumped and placed a foot squared between his shoulders and sent him crashing to the ground.

Genesis let out a barrage of curses that had some of the children watching giggling and a few others scowling.

Genesis did not stay down long, he pushed himself up and launched a round house kick that she blocked with her forearm and tried to push him back, but he already was brining around his hand as if he were still trying to remove his sunglasses.

He shook his head. His single mindedness will be the death of him.

"Aren't you going to step in?" Lore asked him.

He looked at the boy. "No. Why don't you stop your sister?"

He sighed and returned to watching the two very flexible fighters twist, turn, kick and punch.

She was very graceful.

She avoided yet another grab, and in return grabbing the lapel of Genesis jacket and threw him over her head. Genesis righted himself and landed on his feet behind her.

He drew his sword.

She dislodged her spear from her arm and extended it.

He wondered how the spear would hold up to the Genesis sword.

"That is enough!"

He looked lazily over to see a very angry looking mayor/father coming forward. "Lira! Did you provoke this?"

He heard Lore snort and try to hide a smile at his sister getting in trouble. One minute the two were feared leaders of a Militia group and the next, they were nothing more than children being scolded for getting in trouble.

Interesting mix.

"The arrogant jerk here tried to remove my glasses!" She snarled. Her fury and anger all directed at Genesis. Neither put their weapons away.

The mayor sighed heavily.

Lore shook his head and leaned towards him and with a whisper, "Who would you say won?"

He grinned. "It looked like she did."

Genesis must have heard him. He was going to have to listen to Loveless tonight for sure now. But it was so worth seeing him loose, to a girl; an interesting girl, but a girl none the less.

The Mayor grumbled something that he missed but she put her spear back on her upper arm and Genesis sheathed his sword. Lira pompously adjusted her sunglasses and sneered at him.

"Sis is such a trouble maker," Lore said and went over to the still fuming Genesis.

Those two got close awful fast. They thought they had to worry about him and his fan girls. Genesis did not even flinch when Lore touched his arm and Lore didn't flinch at Genesis's scowl.

He noted that Tseng had a serious look on his face. A calculating looks as he observed Lira entering the inn where they would finish (hopefully) their planning for the day. Tseng's dark eyes also turned to Lore. He wondered what the Turk was planning.

He would deal with the Turk later. He followed Lira into the inn. He observed that she was panting slightly. The scuffle did take something out of her, despite how effortless she made all those fancy acrobatic moves, even in her full uniform, claw and spear.

"That was impressive," he said as he stood across from her at the table.

"Whatever," she mumbled and rolled her shoulders and started to remove her claw. "Damn creep, wrecked a joint."

The removed the interesting claw/shield and set it on the map table.

"You trained in this village?" he asked.

"Huh? Yeah and a little in Wutaii and all," she said.

That really didn't explain how she used the claw though. Spears were traditional in Wutaii for men to handle. Women usually dealt with Shuriken. He had not seen anyone else in town that had that type of armour.

"And all?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know. Guys would come through and I would train with them," she said.

He frowned. He guessed he would have to be more direct. "And that claw of yours? Where did you train with that?"

She tapped a joint and it made a ringing noise and she seemed happy about it.

"Oh. A guy came through. Name was Job or something lame like that. He had a claw and I thought it would be an asset. At the time, I wasn't too good with the spear yet, but now, I can use both quite efficiently." She quickly donned the piece of metal again, flexing it effortlessly on her arm as if it were part of her. He never noticed that her armour hinder her in the least.

She was very interesting.

He was almost anxious to see how she handled herself in a true battle and wished that the mayor had not stopped her fight with Genesis. It would have been interesting.

So much about her was interesting.

Others started to enter the room and the boring meeting was to commence. He knew that he king geek would have lots to say today. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Genesis was still angry when they took a break. The first thing he did was take the pack of smokes from Rod and light one up. He passed one to Lore, not caring if that she-devil yelled at him. It was another excuse to draw his sword and take her down.

Lore smiled at him.

He was really starting to like the boy. The kid liked Loveless and was nothing like his twin sister. He just had to get rid of the she-devil.

"Why does she wear the glasses?" he asked Lore.

Lore's smile faltered a bit. "I know she is pissing you off, Gen." He liked how the shortening of his name sounded coming out of his mouth. "But I will still not piss her off completely. I mean. I have to live with her and all."

Rod grabbed his smokes back. "You owe me man." Rod said and stalked off, most likely so that he wouldn't steal anymore of them. He would have to buy him some. He hadn't smoked so much since he was a teenager.

Genesis grunted and looked over to where she was standing now talking with her father and rolling her eyes back in her head. Of course, she had to look his way with a scowl. He knew it was because he gave Lore a cigarette. "What is she hiding?" he whispered, not really to Lore but Lore answered.

"Can you just leave it?" his voice was low. "I mean, it is nothing personal or anything."

He looked over to the boy that he was defiantly growing fond off. "Only if she stops being a bitch."

He looked over to Sephiroth now who was talking with Tseng. They seemed deep in discussion. He wondered if it was about the little squabble earlier. The two most stoic and annoying people in the world.

He really should have avoided this whole mission.

Lore chuckled and puffed on the smoke. "I can't guarantee that. She tends to anger a lot of people." He nodded in the direction of someone that was walking towards Lira and the mayor. "Speak of the devil."

"hmm?" he said.

A rather burly man walked up to her and stood in front of her. She laughed at him and that seemed to upset the man. The mayor was trying to calm the man.

"That's Burdoc. Former head of our Milita group until she beat him into the ground and took his job. Hell, they used to date and were even talking marriage until he decided to let his dick wander."

It was a lover quarrel that ended up with her being the head of the Militia group.

"It was a year ago and he still is trying to make it up to her, more to get his job back than anything. I mean. He lost a lot of credibility with everyone in the town for that."

A year ago. She would have been even more of a child! Of course, he had seen an example of her prowess already. She was swift and agile, that could be an advantage over any brutal fighter. And Burdoc did not look like a kid. He looked like he was in his late twenties! How could they let a kid date such an older man? There was something to be said for being to mature for your age!

How the hell did she get so good at fighting?

This Burdoc fellow put his hand on her shoulder and in the next instant she smacked him hard across the face. It was almost amusing that the sound seemed to echo in the mountains. The man held his cheek and scowled at her. So did the mayor.

"Dad still likes him," Lore explained. "Thought it would be good for her to settle down instead of insisting on being a fighter. That was not a woman's job," Lore said shaking his head. "Well, you saw how she fought."

"Like a snake," he grumbled. Slippery thing, defiantly.

"It has been described like that before," Lore said, not at all realizing that it was supposed to be an insult. That Burdoc character was not coming towards them. Despite the fact that she did not like Lira in the least, he didn't like the look of the man. He was about as big as Angeal, but he had none of that grace. He moved like a clumsy ox and had a blade attached to his back that did not look like he kept it properly. He had shortly cropped plain boring brown hair and dark black eyes, a thick jaw and a crooked nose. There were some brains there, but obviously he had no brains when it came to women.

"Lore," Burdoc called and smiled. He was trying to look so nonchalant even with the stark red handprint on his face.

"Burdoc," Lore responded with a fake smile. It was very unbecoming.

"It looks like I'll be on your scouting team," he said as he walked by, obviously frowning at the cigarette that was in his hand. Everyone here was overly offended by cigarettes.

"Sis punted you again, huh?" he said with a smile but there was no doubt that there was malicious intent in his voice. He obviously did not like the guy either.

He was really starting to like this kid.

Burdoc frowned. "You a SOLDIER," the man lifted his chin at him.

He turned his eyes to him and watched him take a step back. He liked it when he got the look right. He tried to cover up his startled look. "I would like to test my skill against you."

Genesis smiled. "You are more than welcome to try." He puffed on his cigarette. He sized up the guy. He may have been wrong about Lira but this guy would be a waste of his effort.

"Do you think that will impress Lira?" Lore said gently, almost in a mocking tone.

Oh. He really liked this kid.

Burdoc frowned at him. "I am not doing it to impress Lira," he stated.

"Oh. Right," he said and tilted his head slightly so he was looking to where his sister and father were standing. "My dad then."

Burdoc grit his teeth. "Quit being a little shit," he growled.

Without even flinching he turned his own dark blue eyes to the man, "Quit trying to hit on my sister. She is finished with you."

The man's face went red. Well, except for the handprint, this actually turned white and stormed off. Lore smiled and looked at him. "I really hate that guy."

Genesis smiled at him back. He liked how Lore worked.

* * *

Sephiroth was grateful that the day was over and more grateful that Genesis and Lira didn't get into another fight! Not that they hadn't tried. They argued over who was and who's scouting group for about two hours before he had to step up to the plate and decided the final organization.

He rubbed his head as he sat in a corner that he had claimed as his own.

He was almost regretting taking that woman in the closet. This 'vacation' was becoming more torturous than he thought was possible. He was beginning to wonder if this was part of that crafty Lazards plan to begin with.

Tseng sat across from him. Even for the normally unruffled Tseng, he looked a little annoyed.

"Isn't there anything you can say to control Genesis?"

They had already discussed this earlier. He had no desire to continue the conversation further. "No," he had given more complicated and detailed one earlier, but it was it boiled down to. "It is his mission."  
Tseng sat silently which was fine with Sephiroth. He did not wish to talk about the fiery tempered SOLDIER right now. He was already planning on ways to find an acceptable fan girl for the evening.

"So, what do you think of her fighting skills?" Tseng asked after he had a drink in his hand.

"Interesting," he whispered. He had been thinking about how she had avoided, fought, and blocked Genesis. Genesis was no slouch either. He never really felt that he had appropriate answer to how she could fight so well.

He had not time to ask her further questions on the matter.

"She was very agile," Tseng said.

"Indeed," Sephiroth responded. He remembered how she had gracefully arched her back, stretching her already lean body out, and lifting her foot in a quick sharp and powerful kick that hit Genesis jaw.

"There is nothing in her records on her training," Tseng said and looked at him pointedly.

He nodded. Yes, that was why he had asked her the questions. The assumption had been made that she trained in town. The assumption was of course, incorrect.

"What has she told you?" Tseng prodded.

He told Tseng. "Job?"

He shrugged. The name meant nothing to him. It seemed to mean something to Tseng but really, he didn't care to ask why it was important.

"It still does not explain how she can beat Genesis," Sephiorth said making sure that he raised his voice enough to let the entering Genesis hear.

"She did not beat me!"

He smirked. He knew that would irk the man.

Genesis was with Lore again.

"Those two are getting awful cozy," Tseng murmured, making sure that his voice was low. Genesis was already distracted with the boy who was saying something to him that seemed to displease him and leave.

Sephiorth did not respond to Tseng. Genesis was coming over to them and scowling leaving Lore by the bar. He yelled for a drink and sat down in a chair by Tseng.

"I hate this place," he grumbled, "and I hate you right now."

Sephiroth smiled and in a calm cool voice, "Then quit arguing with Lira, so we can get this thing done and out of here."

"She is being unreasonable," he said simply and finished his drink.

"Like starting a fight with her over her sunglasses is?" Sephiroth said sharply. Tseng stood up and left.

"Don't you want to know why she is hiding her eyes?" Genesis grumbled. "I couldn't even get it out of Lore."

"Did you try kissing him?" Sephiorth said and was pleased with the stunned reaction that he received from Genesis. "I bet you could get his tongue moving if you put yours against his."

"Quit being a pervert!" Genesis growled right back. "He is just a kid."

"Is he not the one you spent last night with?" Sephiroth leaned back in his chair now. He really enjoyed it when he had Genesis on the spot. The man was so easy to taunt.

"You took a couple of hours with Lira," Genesis counted. "Should I be asking the same thing?"

"Why would I have interest in that woman?" he said and waved it away as if it were nothing.

"Because, I think she is the only woman that I have seen that has not swooned over you and your hair," Genesis grumbled. "She didn't even make a pass at you, huh? And you wouldn't know how to flirt."

Sephiroth frowned at Genesis. "You are just used to women throwing themselves at you and worshipping you and you throwing them away."

"I don't need a lecture on your romance theologies," Sephiroth growled. He hated when he talked about romance. The guy was way too much of a dreamer.

"She didn't even bat an eyelash," Genesis laughed. "Not that you could have noticed with those damn glasses of hers. She could have been ogling you and you would not have known it."

That was a disturbing idea.

She made no indication that she was even inclined his way. He was almost under the assumption, until he saw that Burdoc fellow that she was only interested in other women. The slap that she gave the man was not one of someone that was over it either.

"Food for thought," Genesis said.

Sephiroth hated it when Genesis got the upper hand in their teasing sessions. It was not amusing. Now he was trying to figure out if he had been ogling him. He was now trying to think of if she had been, or had the opportunities to do so.

* * *

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

SCOUTING

* * *

Burdoc was an idiot.

He had to save the idiot's ass at least four times because of how incompetent he was when dealing the monsters. He wanted to lop off his head to make sure that he didn't get in his way anymore. The only saving grace that he had was the fact that Lore knew how to handle that gunblade of his.

"How the hell were _you_ ever the leader of the Milita group," Genesis growled as he looked down at the blood covered Burdoc. He had just sliced open a monster over top of him. The guy had tripped. He was an incompetent idiot.

Burdoc sputtered.

He was a complete and utter moron!

Lore holstered his gunblade and shook his head. "We have to keep it clear for the geeks. Get you butt up and get focused!" Lore was in charge and commanding. He did that to all his men in the area. Commanded with ease, and only Burdoc questioned him. The others followed with ease and without question.

After all, as he reminded them, they would have to answer to Lira otherwise, and that seemed a good enough threat for everyone but Burdoc.

Plus Lore called the geeks, geeks. It was very enduring that, even though it was most likely a slip up in his demeanour and language. Rod was coordinating the geeks.

"Idiot," Genesis frowned as he stormed away from Burdoc.

"This area has a lot of wolves and cokatolis. Adrian, how are supplies!" Lore said and was answered with a roll call of the supplies that were still in their control. A couple of the Milita men were guarding those damn birds that they rode. He had refused to ride a green horror fowl. He didn't need to. He was capable of handling the terrain and enjoyed how the geeks had to awkwardly handle the birds as well. Rod seemed just fine still on mounted on a bird among the geeks with his electro-rod drawn in case a monster came close.

He was actually would be having fun with this mission if Burdoc would just quit being an idiot!

He smiled at Lore who smiled back at him. Lore then just nodded his head and went to go help the geeks.

Genesis followed behind Lore and admired the view. He couldn't help it. The boy did look good in his uniform with that gunblade moving with his hips and how he easily gave commands to the other members. He allowed himself the indulgence.

Lore wasn't just a figure head because of his sister as he had feared he would be. Lore was a leader much like his sister. He just wasn't a bitch about it.

He smirked as he thought that Lira was with Sephiroth. After their last conversation, he was certain that Sephiorth was looking at her in a different light. He would get those sunglasses off of her one way or the other, even if he had to trick Sephiroth to do it.

* * *

Sephiroth frowned.

There had been nothing to do! No monsters. No disturbances. All there was to listen to Tseng and the geeks. Lira even seemed to enjoy talking to the geeks. A few of the militia men tried to have a conversation with him, but he had no interest in talking with them about their chocobos that they were so fond of talking about. He didn't care what kind of nuts and/or greens made the things go into heat.

And it didn't help that Wark tried to bite him on numerous occasions and kick him once.

He hated that bird and was thinking of roasting it with Hell-Firga a couple of times.

And he hated how Lira would look in his general direction and he couldn't read her eyes. Was she scoping him out? Was there any truth to what Genesis said? He did want to crush those glasses on her face to find out, but then that would mean that he was showing that it was annoying him.

He frowned. He really hated it when Genesis got to him like that.

Lira gave him a smile but then went talking back with Tseng.

He was wondering what color her eyes were.

He knew that they only had one more hour before they went back. The geeks were starting to wrap up their gear and they could gratefully back to the inn, where the geeks would go over their data and then they could ascertain where they have to go for the next part of the scouting mission.

There was a screech.

Finally. Some action!

Unfortunately, it was beneath his skill level. The gaggle of monsters was dispatched in less than five minutes. Hardly an effective workout or challenge for his skills.

Lira came behind him. "You truly are an effective fighter. Not a move that was inefficient." She had her spear out and was kicking a dead shake a kick. Was there appreciation in his voice? He was used to compliments, but for some reason, it felt a bit nicer coming from her.

It was strange. He was not used to that feeling. She was so young and a woman and yet her compliments meant more than any that he had ever felt in his time with ShinRa.

"They were hardly a threat," he said stiffly as he watched the last of the dead bird like creatures dissipate. "Your men could have taken care of it easily."

She chuckled and pushed on those glasses that he wanted to rip off her face. "You didn't let them have a chance," she said and looked at the 5 militia men. Here voice rose in a commanding tone, "Your reaction times are a little slow!"

They all tried to stand taller, but did not argue with her. One of the men even hung his head as if in shame. No one liked to be ridiculed by their leader. Hell, it was why he liked doing it. It made them stronger. It made them want to improve and indeed improve.

"Check for more!" She snapped. The men snapped to attention and started to move out in a set search and patrol pattern.

"They are getting to cocky with you around. They are overconfident because of you, General," she said. "And that prowess you just showed makes them all the even sloppier. They think you will take care of everything. I will make sure that they will not forget what they are supposed to be doing."

He smirked at her. "I can step back for next time." He doubted that he could. Hell, he was so bored that he reacted without truly thinking that he wasn't supposed to be the hero on this mission. That was supposed to be Genesis job.

"Are you bored?" She asked. "Is that why you were so reactive?"

"Listening to geeks is not my idea of a good time, Commander," he said as he looked over to Tseng and the geeks.

She smirked and then she whistled. He cringed. She was calling that damn fowl. "I am going to do my job. Guard the geeks, General." She looked down at him from that damn bird of hers and he really did want to reach up and rip those glasses off his face. She had a small smirk to her lips that he didn't really have to understand what that look meant.

He nodded and saw a frowning Tseng walk over to him.

"You know, you can at least be out of earshot, before you call them geeks, General" Tseng mumbled.

"I believe that was Lira that stated that. Are they offended?" Sephiroth said with a smirk. He knew that he said as well, but was curious what Tseng would say.

Tseng just shook his head at him. "They will be ready to return in forty-five minutes if there are no problems."

"Understood," he said simply.

He wondered if there was a way to get those glasses of Lira's face when she returned. He needed to understand what was going on in that head of hers and to find out if Genesis was right.

* * *

Genesis was in a good mood upon return.

Not a good sign. He even had his arm around the shoulder of Lore as he walked into town as he was reading some most likely idiotic inappropriate passage from Loveless out loud.

"I hate that man," Lira muttered under her breath. He knew that it was not meant for anyone to hear.

"He can be infuriating," Sephiroth muttered back. She dismounted her bird and walked beside him. They were returning to the inn and he was rather hungry after the boring day and seeing Genesis in such a good mood did not bode well. He was pretty sure that he was going to be forced to listen to more Loveless this evening.

"How do you put up with him?" she said simply throwing her clawed arm in his direction. "He acts like a spoilt brat!"

"Much like you, he is one," Sephiroth said simply. "But he is a good SOLDIER."

"Attitude problem is a prerequisite for SOLDIER?" she said and cocked her head to the side and he could read that smirk on her lips.

Was that an insult?

"Pardon?" he asked

"Well, beyond the overcompensating with overly large swords, and fancy leather outfits, I figured that the attitude problem was part of the whole package," she said with a cock of her hip and a flip of her hand.

He froze in his spot as she walked forward. Was she insulting him? He was used to that banter from Genesis and Angeal, but no one else had ever dared talk to him like that.

He took a cleansing breath that didn't do all that much cleansing and walked forward. He was tempted to test her against his sword after that comment. She may be agile and be able to trip up Genesis but there was no way that she could get past his sword.

Other thoughts were coming to mind, as well and he had to hold them back as she stopped to talk to her father. He took another breath as he looked over at Genesis.

He took another breath as his thoughts cleared and a plan came to mind. He held back a smirk as he picked up a small stone and tossed it a few times in his gloved hand.

She was seemed to be arguing a bit with her father. It was the perfect spot. He knew what he was about to do would be blamed on Genesis if he did it right and that was his plan as he walked to his friend. He had removed his arm from Lore's shoulder and was pulling out a pack of cigarettes. Lore excused himself to go talk to his father and sister.

Sephiroth would have to strangle that stupid smoking habit out of Genesis before they got back to Midgar. Angeal would give another speech about taking care of one-self and he would get one about how he should really mentor Genesis a little more than taunting him.

He liked taunting Genesis.

He also liked to get Genesis into trouble. The man made it almost too easy for him to do that.

"So, how was it on your side," Genesis asked as he folded his beloved book into the hidden pocket in his jacket.

"Boring," Sephiroth said simply, still lightly tossing the stone in his hand.

"Well, we had lots of fun. Shakes galore on that side that were quite pissed that we were there. If that Burdoc character wasn't such a dolt, it would have been a perfect mission," Genesis said. "How was queen commander over there? Irritating?"

"Quite," he said in a clipped tone.

"Still haven't got those glasses of her, heh?" Genesis teased.

"Oh, it won't be long now," he said and tossed the rock in front of Genesis face.

"What…."

Sephiroth threw the small stone towards Lira. He had been watching where she had been standing and noted, the perfect time to let loose the stone to break the damn things off her face.

He heard a satisfying crack and her yell.

He looked over and Genesis with a smirk. "Really, how impolite," he spoke in a low whisper.

"You are an asshole," Genesis whispered back.

Sephiroth could not hold back his smirk as he looked over to see a seething Lira staring right at them. The smile disappeared when he saw the reason that she had been wearing those glasses.

* * *

To Be Continued….


End file.
